


Dardanelles

by ebm9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, bara
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebm9/pseuds/ebm9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddiq tombe amoureux d'une belle inconnue rencontrée sur un réseau social. Cependant, elle n'est pas celle qu'il pense et qui sont ces deux hommes dont il n'arrête pas de croiser la route ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

  
_J’ai un secret que je ne veux pas révéler. Quelque chose que je garde dans ma chambre au fond de mon tiroir. Quelque chose que personne ne peut voir, quelque chose que personne n’a vu, quelque chose que personne ne verra. C’est un secret que je garde pour moi… et pour quelques élus._   


* * *

  
Saddiq laissa tomber les haltères en soufflant. Il resta allongé une minute sur la table de musculation en reprenant sa respiration. Son t-shirt était humide de sueur moulait son torse dessiné comme pour une pub Abercrombie. En se relevant, il baissa le son de la musique techno qui lui battait les tympans. Il s’essuya le visage avec une serviette et regarda dans le vague. Autour de lui, d’autres personnes étaient enfermées dans leur monde de gymnastique, emmurées par leur lecteurs MP3. Chaque personne était là pour suer mais personne ne se parlait, tous plongés dans une demi-transe dont Rihanna et David Guetta étaient les gourous. Comme possédés, ils couraient, tiraient des poids, soulevaient des haltères les yeux vides fixés sur leur reflet dans la glace. La beauté, les muscles et la sueur étaient leurs objectifs communs. Tout cela ressemblait à une armées de zombies à l’entrainement, sûrement pas très éloigné de la réalité militaire. Cela ne dérangeait pas Saddiq qui préférait s’occuper de ses pectoraux que de ceux des autres. Cela dit, la sueur a beau avoir un attrait érotique, la douche l’est encore plus et c’est à cet endroit que se dirigeait Saddiq à présent.  


  
On ne parle pas dans une salle de gym, ou si rarement. Saddiq fut donc très surpris quand un petit homme lui dit:  


  
— Excusez-moi ?  


  
Il avait les cheveux très noirs et la coupe au bol. On aurait pu dire un adolescent si son regard n’était pas empreint de tant de tristesse et de dureté.  


  
— Oui ? Répondit l’intéressé en baissant son casque.  


  
— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, les poids que vous avez utilisés sont trop lourd pour moi, ça vous dérangerait de m’aider à les enlever ? Merci beaucoup de votre attention.  


  
Un peu décontenancé par tant de politesses, Saddiq resta coi. La seule réponse appropriée qu’il pu articuler fut:  


  
— Heing ?  


  
L’Homme-Coupe-Au-Bol ne bougea pas, il regarda Saddiq avec un regard qui s’alourdissait de reproches, un peu plus on aurait dit qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer.  


  
— Techniquement, chacun est censé ranger après lui. Vous n’avez ni nettoyé la table de votre sueur, ni enlevé les poids qui sont trop lourds pour moi. Je vous le demande encore une fois : pouvez-vous les enlever et nettoyer ? Dans le cas contraire, je serai obligé de prévenir un gardien de la salle afin de vous punir.  


  
L’Intéressé scruta l’étrange Homme-Coupe-Au-Bol avec stupeur et dérision. Que pouvait ce gringalet faire contre lui ? Il devait mesurer un tiers de sa taille et peser autant de fois moins que lui. Saddiq était ce qu’on appelle une armoire à glace. Bien bâti et très haut, il faisait partie de ces personnes à qui ne veut pas trop se frotter, du moins pas dans des conditions de bagarre. Saddiq fit une moue un peu désintéressée et se dirigea vers le vestiaires sans faire plus attention à Coupe-Au-Bol.  


  
Il fut bloqué par un autre inconnu au regard un peu hagard mais très centré sur lui.  


  
— Hé, dit-il d’une voix trainante, range après toi.  


  
L’Homme-Coupe-Au-Bol se plaça près du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier devait être un peu plus petit que Saddiq mais tout aussi bien bâti. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs et les yeux verts.  


  
— C’est mon problème si le petit ne peut pas soulever un poids ? Dit Saddiq sardonique.  


  
— Le fait que tu ne ranges pas après toi, te transforme en mon problème, répondit Zieux-Verts en se rapprochant de Saddiq.  


  
Ce dernier avança d’un pas, l’air menaçant. Zieux-Verts gonfla ses biceps d’un air défiant. Les jointures des manches de son t-shirt se tendirent à la limite de craquer. Saddiq en fit de même, on entendit les coutures craquer sous la tension des imposant bras du turc. En effet, Saddiq était aussi le genre de personne à porter des habits trop petits pour mettre en valeur ses formes. Toutes ses formes.  


  
— Tu ne veux pas d’ennuis avec moi, mec. Dit Saddiq.  


  
— J’ai peur. Dit Zieux-Verts en gonflant ses pectoraux qui eut pour résultat de craquer tout son haut en deux, ouvrant une fenêtre qui laissait apercevoir une poitrine glabre et bien rasée.  


  
Un moniteur de la salle arriva et sépara les deux hommes qui commençaient à attirer le faux désintérêt des autres clients et l’intérêt désintéressé des clientes et il faut bien l’avouer, de certains clients aussi.  


  
— Tu as de la chance que je m’en allais, dit Saddiq en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires non sans donner un coup d’épaule à son opposant.  


  
Ni Zieux-Verts, ni Coupe-Au-Bol ne lui répondit.  


* * *

  
L’eau chaude jaillit à flot du pommeau de douche. Saddiq la sentit couler sur son corps, la chaleur détendant ses muscles. Les reflets de l’eau faisaient luire ses courbes rondes et dessinées, tout son être était courbaturé de tant d’exercices physique. Saddiq gonfla et dégonfla ses muscles, s’étirra dans de nombreuses positions toutes aussi sportives qu’elles étaient érotiques quand l’auteur qui les exécuta était nu. Il causa quelques érections, dont la sienne, et un accident: un homme se prit un mur en regardant ailleurs que devant lui. Lorsqu’il termina sa gymnastique aquatique, tout le monde reprit sa douche en frottant bien pour que ça mousse ou en regardant ailleurs, parce que oui mais bon.  


  
Saddiq repensa aux deux inconnus avec qui il avait eu une altercation. « Mais pour qui il se prend ce toquard, pensa-t-il, il arrive comme ça pour jouer au super-héros sans aucunes raisons. Non mais oh. »  


  
Ces pensées continuèrent à tourner dans sa tête pendant un moment, troublant profondément sa position de dominateur de la salle de gym et de la douche. La colère profonde qui naissait en lui le troublait, il décida d’aller au sauna pour essayer de se calmer. La seule pensée de l’air chaud et de l’atmosphère cozy semblaient déjà adoucir son poil. La salle de gym n’avait que deux saunas, un réservé aux femmes et l’autre réservé aux hommes. Saddiq ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si celui des hommes était occupé. « On peut toujours partager, il y a de la place. » Disait-il à chaque fois dans un grand rire. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il était occupé d’une manière peu commune. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, Saddiq aperçu un homme de dos à genoux qu’il reconnu comme étant Zieux-Verts et devant lui il en apercevait un autre à quatre pattes qu’il ne pouvait pas reconnaître dans cette position. Il reconnaissait par contre qu’il avait un cul particulièrement mignon mais qu’il était occupé pour le moment.  


  
— Ah, Kiku, que j’aime ton cul ! Dit Zieux-Verts en donnant de grands coups de reins.  


  
Le second gémit de contentement en signe de réponse. Saddiq reconnu la voix de Coupe-Au-Bol. Saddiq referme la porte dans un mouvement d’humeur : « On ne pouvait même plus aller au sauna sans tomber sur un couple en train de s’enculer. Et il faut que ça soit ces deux clowns en plus. Quelle plaie ! » pesta-t-il sur le chemin de retour. Il ne pu dire si c’était la non-disponibilité du sauna où que ça soit encore Zieux-Verts qui se tapait Coupe-Au-Bol qui l’énervait le plus.  


  
Saddiq sorti de la salle de gym pestant, jurant d’exploser la tête de Zieux-Verts. Il s’arrêta un moment devant l’arrêt de tram mais la rage qui bouillait en lui ne lui donnait pas la patience d’attendre. Saddiq décida de marcher jusqu’à chez lui. Les quelques quarante minutes de marche rapide l’avait un peu calmé, il respirait déjà plus calmement lorsqu’il ouvrit sa porte.  


  
Son appartement était un trois-pièces spacieux et assez lumineux. On entrait directement dans le salon qui était la pièce centrale depuis laquelle donnait la chambre à coucher, la salle de bain et la cuisine.. Il jeta son sac de sport dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le sofa noir dans un grand souffle. D’un geste, il expédia ses chaussures près de la porte d’entrée contre laquelle elles firent un bruit sourd et alluma la télé où passait une série à propos de policiers et de crimes à élucider. Très vite, il s’endormit en ronflant alors que le policier venait de trouver le meurtrier.  


* * *

  
Kiku et Héraclès tombèrent l’un sur l’autre exténués. Kiku pouvait encore sentir le membre palpitant d’Héraclès entre ses fesses alors que son amant s’endormait. C’était la douzième fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour et chaque fois dans des lieux différents (le sauna était le huitième). Leur lit était leur dernier endroit préféré : ils pouvaient se laisser tomber sans aucune retenue dans le sommeil.  


  
Aux premières lueurs de l’aube, Kiku se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner alors qu’Héraclès dormait profondément. L’habitude de se lever tôt était un reliquat de l’éducation nippone de Kiku qui gardait en lui la discipline et la retenue polie de ses ancêtres. Sauf au lit (enfin, pas nécessairement). Pendant que le riz était en train de cuire, il se connecta sur Internet et vérifia ce qu’il se passait sur les réseaux sociaux. Entre les selfies de Gilbert, les fêtes insensées d’Alfred et les vacances de Romano en Espagne, il reconnu l’inconnu de la gym de la veille parmi les connaissances de ses amis. En passant sur ses photos, Kiku dû reconnaître que Saddiq avec l’air très séduisant. Son teint basané lui donnait un air exotique et il avait l’air beaucoup plus musclé qu’Héraclès. Kiku l’ajouta et se remit à préparer le petit-déjeuner.  


* * *

  
Saddiq buvait son café quand il reçut l’invitation de Kiku. Il accepta tout de suite: “Ce n’est pas souvent qu’une jolie inconnue vous ajoute.” Pensa-t-il.  


  
“Je me demande si Kiku c’est son vrai nom.” Se demanda-t-il alors qu’il tombait sous le charme asiatique de Coupe-Au-Bol. Il sentit ses sens s’émoustiller et son pantalon se serrer pendant qu’il passait en revue les photos très artistiques du profil de Kiku.  



	2. 2

  
« Fille ? » Kiku était perplexe. Il ne savait pas s’il avait mal compris une blague de la part de Saddiq ou bien s’il l’avait vraiment pris pour une fille. Ce n’était pas la première fois, il est vrai que pour un asiatique un peu efféminé, il passait facilement de l’autre genre en enfilant une robe et en se mettant un peu de khôl sur les yeux. Mais en général, personne n’en était dupe, surtout pas Heraclès qui était pédé comme un foc.  


  
Cela le faisait rien tout de même et il répondit :  


  
« Aw, merci. » Qu’il ponctua de deux points et d’un trois et reparti essayer de réveiller son amant.  


  
Heraclès dormait à poings fermés et malgré les efforts de Kiku, il ne se réveilla pas. Après avoir essayé de lui parler, de lui donner des petites claques, de l’embrasser sur la joue et sur les lèvres, il n’obtint qu’un grognement indistinct. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kiku glissa, un peu réticent, sa main dans le pantalon de son pyjama et caressa d’un doigt ce pénis qui l’avait tant pénétré la veille. Aucune réaction. Cela virait presque à la mauvaise blague, personne et surtout pas Heraclès ne pouvait résister à sa dextérité.  


  
Il empoigna le vit mollasson et d’une autre main attrapa ses bourses qui lui semblaient bien remplies. Le toucher des parties (plus trop) intimes de Heraclès refaisait naître en lui un sentiment étrange mêlant honte et fascination qui avait été ancré durant son éducation traditionnelle. Kiku, malgré son habitude, avait toujours l’impression de braver un interdit à chaque fois qu’il prenait les devants. Sentant le sang lui monter au visage, Kiku ne pu s’empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d’excitation. Il ne le branlait pas en vain : l’épée de désir gonflait doucement aux coups d’afflux sanguins. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, en embrassant doucement le ventre d’Heraclès et, prestement, se remplit la bouche du membre palpitant. Kiku pouvait sentir chaque bâtement de cœur sur sa langue et ça l’excitait terriblement.  


  
Il se remplissait les sens d’Heraclès, son goût, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, ses petits gémissements... Enfin, il était réveillé ! Kiku n’eut pas le temps de se retirer qu’Heraclès avait posé sa main sur sa tête et lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux. Kiku se sentait bien, il suça les testicules comme des bonbons, jouant de sa langue sur la peau pendante. Il y avait un petit goût de salé de sueur mais cela ne faisait qu’exciter Kiku encore plus qui, n’en pouvant plus, glissa une main entre ses jambes et se branla comme un adolescent visionnant son premier porno. Son membre était déjà humide d’excitation.  


  
— Attends, lui dit Heraclès, laisse moi le faire.  


  
Il s’était relevé et, assis sur le lit, il prit le pénis de Kiku et le colla au sien. En embrassant Kiku, il reconnu son propre goût.  


  
— Tu es vraiment pas possible, on ne peut te réveiller qu’avec une pipe... Susurra Kiku.  


  
— C’est que tu les fais si bien, mon amour.  


  
— Espèce de vieux pervers !  


  
Heraclès ria de bon cœur et accéléra le rythme de sa main. Kiku gémit de plus belle, il allait bientôt jouir. Son amant, en bon dominateur, l’allongea sur le dos à la dernière minute et ils virent tous les deux en même temps sur le torse et le visage de Kiku.  


  
Heraclès se leva et d’un pas joyeux se dirigea vers la douche. Kiku reprenait ses esprit sur le lit. Le sperme de son amant, mêlé au sien était en train de refroidir sur son corps. « Ça va être encore la galère pour laver ça » pensa-t-il.  


  
À ce moment, le smartphone d’Heraclès sonna. Kiku l’attrapa d’une main, essayant de ne pas tacher les draps avec le liquide blanc qui lui maculait le torse. C’était une invitation de la part de Francis à une fête déguisée sous le thème de Dracula. « Encore un qui vient de voir Twilight... » ironisa Kiku. Il reposa le téléphone sur le lit et parti rejoindre Heraclès sous la douche.  


* * *

  
Kiku avait l’impression que la journée était déjà bien avancée malgré que sa montre lui disait qu’il n’était que 10 heures du matin. Le bureau était plutôt calme et ses collègues ne parlaient pas et terminaient leur 15e café avant leur 16e pause café.  


  
Kiku soupira : il n’avait pas envie de travailler. Il se connecta sur le Réseau Social et remarqua que Saddiq lui avait envoyé d’autres messages :  


  
— 7:00 / Salut ! T’es bien matinal ;)  


  
— 7:17 / Tu as vu que Francis est un ami commun ?  


  
— 7:18 / Tu vas aller à sa fête ? Moi oui, j’ai justement une passion pour les costumes. Surtout les masques !  


  
— 10:01 / Salut :)  


  
« Eh ben, il y en a qui devraient s’acheter une vie... » Pensa Kiku. Il tapa :  


  
— 10:04 / Oui, j’ai vu. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Je vais voir. Mais ça doit être chouette même si à toutes ses fêtes Francis finit à poil...  


  
— 10:05 / Ahahah. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d’être français !  


  
— 10:08 / Toi, tu y vas ?  


  
— 10:08 / Seulement, si je pourrai t’y voir. ;)  


  
« Il n’y va pas par 4 chemins. » Kiku réfléchit à sa réponse. Il appréciait d’avoir quelqu’un qui lui courait après, surtout quelqu’un d’aussi sexy. Il ne tromperait pas Heraclès en flirtant sur Internet. Non, il n’avait rien à craindre.  


  
— 10:14 / Peut-être ;) Mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre.  


  
— 10:14 / Je pense que j’ai ce qu’il te faut. ;) [erreur – message non-lu]  


  
Kiku avait refermé le Réseau Social et se reporta sur son travail jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Son boss l’avait surpris.  



	3. 3

C'était un matin, quelque jours avant la fête de Francis, Kiku reçu une lettre chez lui. L'enveloppe était parfumée et en papier cartonné, le genre d'enveloppe qu'on ne reçoit plus. Elle contenait une invitation pour la fête ainsi qu'un bon chez un couturier de luxe. Et comme toutes les lettres parfumées et cartonnées, elle n'était pas signée. Kiku eut un doute sur l'origine, cela pouvait être Héraclès comme Saddiq mais aucun des deux ne semblait du genre de faire cela. Peut-être Francis avait eu une folie et espérait que tout le monde arrive bien habillé ? Kiku haussa les épaule, il ira voir de toutes manières, ça ne peut pas le tuer.

Après sa journée de travail, Kiku entreprit de trouver le couturier. Il était impossible de rater l'entrée de la boutique, il y avait un tapis rouge, une grosse porte en bois laquée et un garde en costume très chic. L'immeuble avait un style éminemment parisien, quelque chose d’haussmannien et la grandiloquence qu'on associe à la culture architecturale française. Et puis, il était écrit en lettre d'or en grand _Boutique de Haute Couture Française._ Kiku soupira : « Encore un coup de Francis. »

— Pardon, excusez-moi, j'ai reçu un carton. S’avança-t-il vers le garde.

— Bien sur, vous êtes attendu. Répondit le garde en lui ouvrant la porte et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

À l'intérieur, un femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait derrière un comptoir. Elle notait quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle ne leva les yeux que lorsque Kiku toussota pour notifier de sa présence.

 

— Ah, on vous attendait. Dit la femme aux cheveux bruns.

— Je ne comprends pas.

 

Elle paru interloquée :

 

— Vous voulez dire qu'on ne vous a pas tenue au courant de la raison de votre présence ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai juste reçu ce carton d'invitation avec l'adresse.

— Ah, je vois, dit la femme d'un air amusé, un admirateur secret peut-être ? Par ici, je vous en prie. Dit-elle en ouvrant une porte.

— Je... Pardon ?

— Excusez-moi pour cette remarque, elle était déplacée. S'excusa-t-elle alors que Kiku passait la porte.

 

La pièce où ils entrèrent était tapissée de velours et de draperies soyeuses. Il y avait une odeur de parfum et café qui flottait dans l'air. À côté d'une penderie remplies de robes multicolores, il y avait un fauteuil de boudoir comme on en voit encore dans les films d'époque. D'autres fauteuils étaient posés autour comme pour une audience. Il régnait dans cette pièce une ambiance de chic et de culture. Kiku nota qu'une musique classique au piano jouait doucement dans le fond.

Tout cela était tellement différent des magasins habituels. L'ambiance ici était feutrée et Kiku se senti ses muscles se détendre, il pourrait bien passée la fin de journée ici, juste dans la contemplation des rayons de soleils qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de velours. L'ambiance lui rappela un lit bien chaud et les bras d'Héraclès.

 

— Attendez un moment ici, je vais chercher le couturier. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

— Le couturier ? Hein ? Oh, euh. Non merci…

— Nous avons du thé, du café, de l'eau peut-être un jus de fruit ?

— Un thé alors, merci. Répondit finalement Kiku, il avait besoin de remettre les idées en place.

— Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Installez-vous en attendant. Répondit la femme aux cheveux bruns en désignant le fauteuil de boudoir avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Kiku s'assit sur le fauteuil. La sensation était bizarre, c'était confortable sans trop l'être. Les rebonds du fauteuil donnait une impression étrange. Kiku posa ses mains sur le cuir du fauteuil, le contact était doux et chaud. Il caressa doucement les nervures qui se dessinaient sous son poids.

 

— Voici votre thé.

 

Kiku sursauta légèrement, « Quel service! » pensa t il. La femme aux cheveux bruns s'en alla sans que Kiku aie pu bredouiller des remerciements. Le service était de grand luxe, quelque chose qui lui rappelait le XIXe en Europe Centrale. La théière devait être en argent et les tasses de porcelaine fine. Il leva sa tasse à la lumière et pu voir un ombrage au travers et une signature de l'artiste : c'était de la très bonne qualité. Méthodiquement, il se servit son thé et huma doucement les odeurs qui s'en échappaient, des vapeurs d'orange et de thé rouge lui emplirent le nez l'emportant vers la Méditerranée et les après-midis chauds passés à écouter les clapotis de la mer à l'ombre des palmier.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici. Cela était pour la fête de Francis, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais Kiku avait du mal à croire que c'était Francis qui avait payé pour cela. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire pour tout le monde. Quelqu'un d'autre avait du payer pour cela. Héraclès ? Ce n'était pas son genre, il allait mettre une toge et débattre Sartre et Camus le reste de la soirée. Kiku sourit à cette idée, Héraclès était toujours drôle quand il prenait la tête de tout le monde avec ses débats philosophique. Saddiq ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Kiku fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix :

 

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Roderich, je serai votre couturier. Comment trouvez-vous le thé ?

 

Un homme en redingote mauve se tenait devant Kiku. Il avait l'air fier et un peu hautain.Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste digne et s'avança vers Kiku en sortant un mètre qu'il étendit dans ses doigts souples.

 

— Je, euh. Enchanté, je suis Kiku, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

— Pouvez-vous vous levez, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois prendre vos mesures.

— Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui m'a invité à ce magasin, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je suis venu. Dit Kiku en se levant.

 

Après avoir prit quelques mesures à force de oh et de ah, Roderich se releva. Remonta ses lunettes d'un air satisfait et dit :

 

— On vous a payé une robe et moi avec pour la mettre à vos dimensions.

 


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! C'est l'auteur :) J'espère que vous aimez ce que vous avez lu jusque là. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas promettre un prochain chapitre avant mi-décembre. Je vais participer au Nanowrimo et ça va me prendre tout mon temps d'écriture.
> 
> Je vous offre un slash tout petit pour me faire pardonner :3 À dans un mois !

Les lumières de la ville défilaient dans la limousine qui menait Kiku et Heraclès à la fête spéciale « Vampires » de Francis. Heraclès avait reçu un costume simple et sobre qu'il décrivait comme « Jésuite » auquel il fallait juste ouvrir trois boutons pour faire tomber le pantalon.  
Kiku se sentait étrange dans sa robe. La sensation d'avoir les jambes libres et pourtant être habillé était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas été habitué. La robe était très belle et d'une étoffé si douce qu'elle paraissait une brise de printemps, les jupons frottaient ses jambes d'une caresses souple. Roderich, le couturier, lui avait fait grâce des baleines ainsi il pouvait se déplacer avec une aisance plus moderne. Les couleurs était pales et rappelait l'innocence et l'ingénuité des héroïnes de romans de vampires. Durant les mesures, il lui avait avoué que tout le monde avait reçu un costume particulier de la part de Francis pour sa fête. Serait-il le seul à être travesti ? Le fait d'être habillé en femme Kiku s'était un peu inquiété : connaissant les tendance perverses... enfin françaises, de Francis, comment pouvait-il douter une seconde que la soirée ne finirait pas en partouze générale. Peut-être extrapolait-il un peu trop ? Il ne savait pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Heraclès, tu es très belle dans cette robe.  
— Oh, mais quel flatteur vous faites, cher monsieur, répondit Kiku en le tapant avec son éventail.  
Heraclès éclata de rire et glissa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant.  
— Chère amie, sachez que je me réjouis au plus haut point d'être votre cavalier ce soir. Cela me rempli d'une joie sans précédent.  
— J'espère que vous ne serez pas rempli que de joie ce soir ! Rajouta Kiku d'un air coquin.  
Heraclès rougit subitement, cette remarque très tendancieuse l'avait surprit. Il n'en était que plus agréablement surpris. Déjà, il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête ; il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il redescende entre ses jambes. À ce moment, la limousine roula sur un nid de poule et Kiku tomba sur Heraclès.  
— Oh ! Je tombe. Gémit-il.  
— Chère amie, ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?  
— Je ne sais pas, j'ai heurté quelque chose de dur près de votre ceinture, est-ce donc votre besace ? Susurra Kiku en se rapprochant des lèvres de son bel ami.  
— Ma chère, ce que vous avez heurté n'est d'autre que mon arbre de chair, mon épée d'amour, ma lance d'Apollon...  
Kiku le coupa d'un baiser passionné, « Espèce de malotru, pensez-vous trompez ainsi une douce dame ? Vos effets de langage n'ont aucun effet sur moi, je sais bien que ce n'est que votre pine durcie par l'excitation que je vous donne. »  
— Ah madame ! Vous me prenez à court, je ne sais que répondre !  
— Cher monsieur, sachez que moi aussi, j'en ai une !  
— Madame ! Quelles sont les choses que vous me dites là ! Une femme de votre classe aurait-elle aussi hérité des attributs masculins ?  
— Oui, je l'avoue, d'ailleurs regardez la bosse qui déforme de manière gracieuse mes jupons. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'usage de mettre une culotte, me voilà bien punie pour avoir été une mauvaise fille !  
Kiku se releva et Heraclès pu voir qu'entre se nombreux jupons se dressait timidement une excroissance qu'on devinait palpitante.  
— Madame, donnez-moi la permission d'embrasser vos monts de Vénus... Pardon, votre pic de Mars. Chuchota Heraclès en embrassant le coup parfumé de sa compagne.  
— Oh, monsieur est aventureux. Dit Kiku en soulevant ses jupons, dégageant des toiles son membre épilé et rougeoyant qui pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Heraclès plongea entre les jambes de son amante et embrassa doucement la tête de gland. Puis, d'un mouvement savant de la langue décalotta le fier soldat et humecta doucement la peau ainsi révélée. Heraclès sentit les mains de Kiku se glisser entre ses cheveux alors qu'il enfonçait la bite dans sa bouche. Kiku souleva ses jambes et les enroula autour du cou du grec qui donnait de la tête.   
— Oh mon amour, c'est bon !  
Heraclès glissa une main sous la croupe du japonais languissant en titillant doucement son trou du cul. Pendant ce temps, il avait délaissé le membre durcit pour les bourses généreuses dont Kiku était pourvu. Kiku sentit des vagues de voluptés monter en lui, le tissu de sa robe semblait avoir prit une autre texture. Plus sensuelle, plus douce, elle caressait sa peau comme un souffle de vent chaud de printemps. Kiku perdit la tête instantanément lorsque Heraclès le pénétra en douceur. Il sentit son épée de chair rentrer dans son fourreau avec douceur et remplir son corps de l'amour physique de son amant. 

Kiku agrippa la chemise d'Heraclès et l'ouvrit en faisant sauter quelques boutons, griffa presque possédé son torse musclé qui perlait d'un fil de sueur. Heraclès se jeta sur sa bouche avec faim et l'embrassa avec fougue. Très vite, il déchargèrent ensemble mais ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après la troisième fois. Là, comme réveillé d'un songe, ils virent que la limousine était en train de se garer. La fête pouvait commencer.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit. Le travail m'a complètement absorbé, j'ai enfin un peu de temps et donc voici la suite !

Kiku remit la chemise d'Héraclès en place en essayant d’aplatir les plis avec ses mains. Il manquait quelques boutons et son pantalon chiffonné et souillé lui donnait un air de vagabond.

— On va dire que je suis un voyageur sans le sou, plaisanta le Grec. Ça a l'air d'aller, toi. Ta robe était déjà un peu froissée et puis un coup d'eau remettra tes cheveux en place.  
— D'accord, répondit Kiku en lissant frénétiquement ses cheveux noirs. Mais je me débarbouille dès qu'on arrive, je ne peux pas me présenter comme ça. 

Héraclès se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois son amant mais à l'instant où il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la portière s'ouvrit d'un coup.

— Ah ! mes chers amis ! Exulta Francis. Je vois que vous avez déjà pris l'apéritif ! Mais venez, sortez de la voiture, ah, vous êtes superbes ! Je savais que ces costumes vous iraient. Kiku, tu es fabuleuse et toi, Héraclès, quel galant homme ! 

Pendant que Francis continuait de gesticuler autour d'eux en les poussant vers le manoir. Kiku se retint d'éclater de rire tant son costume était cocasse. Il avait revêtu un costume de noble de l'Ancien Empire, français évidemment, et n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage. Son fard blanc lui donnait un air de fantôme de film de série B et il remettait sa mouche en place toutes les cinq secondes. Francis avait dû mettre sa perruque à la hâte car ses cheveux blonds dépassaient encore par endroits. 

— Salut Francis, dit Héraclès amusé.

Kiku ne fit pas attention au reste de la discussion, il admirait la beauté du jardin autour de lui. Des odeurs d'orange et d'humidité lui venaient aux narines. La chaude journée avait laissé un fond d'air doux et plutôt agréable. Kiku se faufila rapidement dans le manoir pendant que Francis racontait à Héraclès comment son grand-père avait acheté cette maison lors de la guerre ou quelque chose comme ça. 

A l'entrée du manoir, un majordome voulu le débarrasser mais Kiku demanda d'abord où se trouvaient les toilettes. On lui indiqua une porte en bois clair avec une poignée dorée. Les « toilettes » étaient majestueuses de beauté et de luxe. Kiku s'admirait dans un miroir bordé d'or et de marbre. Il glissa ses doigts sur le lavabo en porcelaine fine…

— Chut, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, fit une voix.

Kiku se figea de peur. 

— Mais non, tu rêves, répondit une autre voix. Il y a quelqu'un ?  
— Bastardo, maintenant on ne saura jamais !

Les voix venaient du cabinet, le loquet indiquait qu'il était occupé. Deux paires de pieds, une avec de grosses bottines militaires et l'autre avec des talons roses dépassaient du dessous de la porte.

La première voix gémit de plaisir. « Che cazzo ! Tu vas pas commencer maintenant ! » La seconde voix ne répondit pas, mais Kiku pu entendre des bruissements de tissu, comme ceux de vêtements qu'on enlève. Les pieds en talons se soulevèrent et deux mains s'accrochèrent en haut de la porte. Kiku sentit le cœur lui traverser la poitrine, il ne devait pas être là. Doucement, alors que le couple dans le cabinet se faisait de plus en plus bruyant, il s'enfuit en oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon bondé de convives en costumes bariolés, un groupe de rock jouait de la musette. Francis avait vu cette fête comme un gigantesque anachronisme. Rien n'avait de sens : pas les hommes en robes, les femmes en costume, le groupe de rock-musette, les serveurs à demi-nu avec des slips en cuir…

Le cœur de Kiku s'arrêta pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Des serveurs et serveuses étaient simplement vêtus de slip ou culotte en cuir desquelles pendaient des chaînettes très esthétiques. Rien d'autre ne cachait leurs muscles en train de déboucher des bouteilles de champagne en grandes pompes ou leurs seins rebondissant au rythme de la musique. Kiku se sentit très troublé dans sa robe.

« Il faut chaud hein, lui dit-on. » C'était Saddiq qui se tenait près de lui.  
— Oh, bonsoir ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Francis.  
— Ah, dit-il dans un grand rire, tout le monde connaît ce sacré français ! Ses soirées sont légendaires, on ne peut pas les rater !  
— Sûrement… Dit Kiku doucement.

Avant qu'il put en dire plus, Héraclès s'approcha d'eux. Il était accompagné d'une personne vêtue d'une robe similaire à celle de Kiku. Elle devait être un peu plus grand que Kiku et avait les cheveux qui tiraient vers le brun sombre. Malgré sa carrure svelte, elle se tenait très droite et adoptait une allure de digne et souveraine. Le contraste était saisissant entre son attitude froide et le sourire franc d'Héraclès.

— Kiku ! Je te cherchais, dit-il, je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes que Francis m'a présentées : Lovino, il est Italien et Saddiq, qui est Turc. Nous étions en train de discuter de nos café nationaux.  
— Ou plutôt, répondit Lovino avec morgue, ils essaient de me convaincre que leur café était meilleur que le mien.  
— Le café turc est meilleur. Dit Saddiq.  
— Il n'est qu'un pâle copie du café grec. Rétorqua Héraclès.  
— C'est du sable, c'est tout ! Lança Lovino avec humeur.  
— Il faut attendre... Commença Héraclès.  
— Attendre ? Che cazzo ! Tu vas dans un café, tu demandes ton espresso, tu bois et tu pars. Pourquoi attendre ? Sinon on passe sa vie à attendre !

Kiku se figea, il avait déjà entendu cette voix prononcer ce juron, auparavant… Dans les toilettes en pleine jouissance avec un inconnu. Le japonais se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, il avait pris une personne en flagrant délit d'orgasme et venait de lui serrer la main…

— Chers amis, chers amis, un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît !

Francis était monté sur la petite scène et faisait de grands gestes afin d'attirer l'attention des convives. Il ne portait plus de perruque et sa chemise était entièrement ouverte laissant entrevoir sa poitrine musclée couverte d'une légère toison d'or. 

— Chers amis, chers voisins et voisines, mes frères, mes sœurs, commença-t-il dans un dramatisme lyrique très franchouillard, tout le monde est maintenant arrivé et le champagne coule déjà à flot. J'espère qu'il vous plaît, il est français !

Rires.

— Mais ne nous arrêtons pas là, des plats actuellement sont servis dans la pièce d'à-côté par nos superbes serveurs et serveuses et n'attendent que d'être dévorés.

L'air de Francis quand il avait prononcé cette phrase donnait l'impression que ce n'était pas de nourriture qu'il parlait. 

— Cette soirée s'est librement inspirée des grands bals libertins. En conséquence, ce soir, je vous invite à oublier vos luttes, vos divergences et vos conflits et à parler, vous parler, librement. À échanger, à réapprendre à vous connaître et bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant, à vous envoyer en l'air !

Silence.

— Olé ! Dit quelqu'un  
— Idiota, Antonio ! Cria Lovino à côté de lui, visiblement plus amusé qu'énervé.  
— En voilà déjà un, de couple ! Dit Francis dans un grand rire. Avant de vous laisser, il y a un grand pot de clés sur la scène, n'hésitez pas à en prendre une et à découvrir ainsi une pièce du manoir ! Bonne soirée !

La musique reprit dans un grand fracas d'applaudissement et de hourras. On lança des chapeaux dans les airs et Kiku pu même apercevoir une chemise et des sous-vêtements envoyés en direction du plafond. Les convives s'animèrent, la plupart commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle à manger, d'autre allaient examiner d'un air faussement désintéressé le pot à clés.

— Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai une faim d'ogre ! Dit Saddiq en se tapant le vendre.

Vu sa carrure, Kiku pensa qu'il pouvait effectivement manger comme un ogre… Héraclès se joignit à lui tandis que Lovino semblait avoir l'air un peu perdu. 

— Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Kiku, viens-tu manger avec nous ?  
— J'attends quelqu'un… Je cherche Antonio. Je sais qu'il est là vu que c'est sûrement lui qui a crié « olé » mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu et il ne m'a pas salué !  
— Tu peux venir avec nous, proposa Héraclès, je suis sûr qu'on le trouvera près de la nourriture.  
— Sûrement…

Le groupe d'ami se faufila dans la foule qui se pressait en direction de la salle où se trouvait le buffet. Quand ils passèrent les grandes portes ornées de fleurs de lys dorées, ils furent frappés par la grandeur du lieu. Dans le style du manoir, la salle devait avoir accueilli des bals de la grande aristocratie française : de grand lustres ancien empire faisaient scintiller la lumière sur les tentures de velours pourpre. Kiku eu l'impression d'être remonté dans le temps. Il se sentait comme Madame Bovary chez le Vicomte. De nombreuses tables étaient disposées ça et là dans la pièce sur lesquelles se trouvaient des mets présentés de façon savante. Des fruits sculptés comme les Sept Merveilles du Monde, du riz de toutes les couleurs, des parfums d'épices qui calmaient l'âme et réveillaient les sens… 

— Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama un homme vêtu de guêtres qui aurait pu appartenir à un militaire en fin de campagne. Les habits kaki étaient déformés et si usés par endroits qu'ils en perdaient leur couleur. Sur ses jambes, le nouvel arrivant avait de grands bandages qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux.  
— Antonio !

Lovino se jeta dans les bras de l'espagnol et l'embrassa avec passion : « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? » le réprimanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

— J'étais allé voir comment était la nourriture ! Répondit Antonio avec un grand sourire.


End file.
